Good Ending
by TheBanaminBaka
Summary: Kevin travaille en tant que gardien de nuit dans la nouvelle attraction d'horreur, Fazbear Fright. Il pensait que c'était un job nul, mais il va changer d'avis quand il aura fini sa première nuit là-bas.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une petite FF que j'avais envie de réaliser sur les tâches à accomplir pour obtenir la Good Ending dans FNAF 3. :3**

 **DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **/-/**

*NIGHT 1*

J'arrive dans le bureau de mon nouveau job. Je travaille dans une attraction d'horreur, "Fazbear Fright". Je suis un gardien de nuit, et sérieusement, je ne vois pas l'utilité. A part faire comme dans ces restos, Fazbear Pizza, mais ça n'a aucun intérêt. Mais bref.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et voit que c'est Phone Dude qui m'appelle. Je décroche.

-Hey Kevin ! Bienvenue dans ton nouveau job ! J'espère que tu t'y feras et que suite à ce genre de job tu seras pas trop fatigué, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

-J'espère aussi, marmonnai-je.

-Mais bref, je vais t'expliquer ton nouveau job. D'abord, prends tes deux tablettes.

Je prends les tablettes qui étaient posées sur mon bureau, juste à côté de petites figurines représentant un lapin bleue (Bonnie the Bunny), un ours marron (Freddy the Bear) et un poulet jaune (Chica the Chicken). C'était les anciennes mascottes du resto.

Les tablettes étaient très récentes, c'était des iPad. La première était pour consulter les pièces de l'attraction, et l'autre pour reboot trois choses : l'audio, la caméra, et la ventilation.

-C'est bon, je les ai.

-Alors, comme t'as pu l'voir, y en a une pour consulter plusieurs pièces de l'attraction. Ça pourra t'servir pendant ton boulot du jour, pour voir si y en a qui volent des objets ou qui s'embrassent dans un coin. Dans ces cas là tu touches le bouton "Play Audio" et y a des agents qui vont v'nir. Mais c'est seulement le jour, hein. Ensuite, la deuxième te sers à rebooter l'audio, les caméras et la ventilation. Car ouais, des fois ça bug. Bref, passe une bonne nuit !

Et il raccroche.

Je m'assois sur ma chaise de bureau et commence à consulter les caméras. Il se passait strictement rien, je décide alors de faire un petit somme.

o*O*o*O*o*O

Mon téléphone commence à vibrer lorsqu'il fut six heures du matin. Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers la sortie, lorsque je vois l'une des bornes d'arcades allumés. Il y en avait quatre, et chacune était dédié aux anciennes mascottes du resto.

C'était celle de Freddy qui était allumée. Toutes les autres étaient éteintes. Du coup, j'essaye de l'éteindre, mais ça ne fait rien. Je commence à jouer.

Je dirige Freddy. Seul lui bougeait, alors que Bonnie et Chica étaient "endormis".

Je commence à déplacer Freddy dans toute la map, qui semblait être le dernier resto de la compagnie. Un moment, je rentre dans un couloir, et un Freddy de couleur violette était là. Il disait "Follow Me". Mais, sur les murs du couloir, il y avait des écriteaux : "BB 2 CLICK" et des sortes de panneaux jaunes qui indiquaient les trucs à faire sur une borne d'arcade. Je les note et je suis le Freddy violet.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il entre dans une pièce. Je le suis, mais un message s'affiche en bas à gauche de l'écran : ERROR. J'allais du coup réessayer d'éteindre la borne d'arcade quand un homme tout violet sort de la pièce et détruit Freddy. Des lignes blanches s'affichèrent sur un écran noir, et c'est comme si elles se "rassemblaient". La borne d'arcade s'éteint à ce moment là.

Je reste un moment devant la borne, perplexe. J'essaye de la rallumer, mais ça ne fait strictement aucun effet.

"Sûrement un bug", pensai-je.

Et je pars de l'attraction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de ma FF "Good Ending" ! Bon alors c'est dans CE chapitre que l'histoire va enfin commencer x). Dans le premier chapitre j'ai pas repris SUR PAROLE l'appel téléphonique de Phone Dude, je suis désolééé ! Mais pour celui ci je les ai repris sur parole (Merci Fonkyfouine LOL). Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant.**

 **Je remercie aussi I'M A PATRON KAWAII (Goupix67), Catapanda (catapinto041) et Paloma '^' (palomalabrut) qui m'encouragent à continuer ma fic ^^.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne** sont **pas de moi, ils sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

*NIGHT 2*

Je reviens dans mon bureau, pour la deuxième nuit de mon job. J'ai le papier où j'avais noté toutes les infos que j'avais tiré e la borne d'arcade. Je m'assois à mon bureau et prend la tablette qui était posé dessus.

Je commence à me balader sur les caméras pour chercher une borne d'arcade quand Phone Dude m'appelle.

-Hey mec, okay, j'ai des nouvelles qui déchire pour toi ! Pour commencer, nous avons trouvé des cassettes audio de formations de l'époque ! Mon pote, elles sont, comme, préhistoriques ! Je crois qu'elles étaient, comme, des cassettes d'entraînements pour genre, les autres employés ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait, genre, les faire tourner, genre, dans les hauts-parleurs pendant que les gens traverseront l'attraction. Mon pote, ça rend tout ça genre officiel, mec. Mais j'ai encore une meilleure surprise pour toi, et tu ne vas pas y croire : on en a trouvé une. Une vraie. Uh, oh, uh, je dois y aller mec, uh, bien-bien, regarde, elle est là quelque part, je-je suis sûr que tu la verras. Okay, je te laisse avec certains de ces superbes audios que j'ai trouvé ! Je te parle plus tard, mec !

Je commence à chercher, du coup, sur les caméras, où se trouve cette animatronic. Et là, sur la caméra n°9, je vois un lapin vert. Il lui manquait une oreille, et il était tout décomposé. Mais, ces yeux étaient, comme... De vrais yeux. Son regard faisait... humain. Je pousse un léger cri de dégoût. Apparemment, Phone Dude l'a entendu, car j'entends un bref "Hmph".

La cassette audio commença à passer en fond.

"Uh, Hello ! Hello, hello ! Uh, bienvenue dans votre nouvelle carrière en tant qu'interprète/amuseur pour Freddy Fazbear Pizza."

Pendant ce temps, je cherche une caméra où on verrait une borne d'arcade. C'est à la caméra n°7 que je la trouve. Sur les petits boutons à peine visible de la caméra, je fais les instructions que j'avais noté sur mon papier : "en haut à gauche, en bas à gauche, en haut à droite, en bas à droite". Un écran de jeu vidéo apparu. Il avait les même graphismes que celui de Freddy. Cette fois-ci, j'incarne Mangle, la version "Toy" de Foxy. (Les versions Toy étant des versions plus sympathiques pour les enfants, et ces versions Toy sont visibles dans le resto de 87.) Le titre du mini-jeu était "Mangle's Quest".

"Uh, ces cassettes vous apporterons des informations importantes pour comment rentrer dedans/sortir des costumes de mascottes. Maintenant, nous avons deux costumes spécialement conçu pour être une animatronic et un costume en même temps."

Je commence à déplacer Mangle grâce aux flèches qui était en bas à gauche. Dans ce mini-jeu, je devais retrouver les parties du corps de Mangle, qu'elle avait perdu. Je rallie d'abord sa tête à son corps. J'avance dans le mini-jeu. Un homme courait dans la scène suivante, il avait l'air affolé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'imagine que c'était un obstacle, que je ne devais pas toucher, sinon j'allais perdre. Je saute sur une plateforme et rallie un pied et un bras à son corps. A la scène suivante, je ramasse sa "deuxième tête", si je peux dire ça comme ça.

"Donc, s'il vous plaît prêtez attention pendant que vous apprenez comment utiliser ces costumes car des accidents/blessures/morts/d'irréparables et grotesques mutilations peuvent arriver."

Il y avait une porte avec marqué "Exit" dessus, mais j'ai plus envie de continuer à explorer le jeu. Car, forcément, des jeux comme ça, y a des glitchs ! Alors, je saute sur la plateforme au-dessus de la porte et traverse une sorte de mur qui était comme "le mur de la limite du jeu". Et je tombe. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

"La première et la plus discutée des consignes est comment s'occuper des mascottes quand elles sont sous forme animatronic."

Je traverse un écran rouge, blanc et noir. Sûrement le jeu qui bug, suite au glitch que je viens d'effectuer. Mais rien de grave.

"Pour faciliter l'opération, les animatronics sont programmées pour se tourner et marcher vers les sons qu'elles entendent ce qui est un bon moyen de s'assurer que les animatronics restent là où les enfants pour maximiser l'amusement/plaisir du public."

Je descends encore. Jusqu'à ce je prenne pied à un écran assez... Louche. Le fond est toujours rouge, blanc et noir. Sauf qu'une sorte de statue prenait la moitié de l'écran. Cette sort de statue était noire avec des rayures grises à ses jambes. Son visage me regardait et elle... Pleurait. Ses larmes étaient grises. J'étais un peu choqué, mais malgré ça, je continue à explorer la map bugué.

"Pour passer l'animatronic en mode costume, insérez et tournez fermement la manivelle fournit par le fabricant."

En continuant d'explorer la map beugué, je découvre un écran à fond noir avec des petits carrées multicolores qui devaient représenter des confettis (ou des étoiles ?), et en premier plan des ballons rouges, "à moitié coupé" si je peux dire ça comme ça. Je monte sur le premier ballon, puis sur le deuxième, etc. A un moment, je tombe sur un ballon, avec un gâteau dessus. Je vais dessus, et l'écran devient noir, et je reviens sur les caméras.

"Tourner la manivelle reculera et comprimera les parties animatronics autour des côtés du costume, fournissant assez de place pour se glisser dedans."

Je cherche donc un quelconque poster ou dessin de Balloon Boy. C'est à la caméra n°8 que je trouve un dessin. Je le touche deux fois, et un jeu, comme pour le "Mangle's Quest", s'affiche. Sauf que celui là s'intitulait "BB's Adventure".

"S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous que les serrures à ressorts (ou à pompes) sont bien serrées pour s'assurer que les dispositifs de l'animatronics restent sûrs."

Dans ce mini-jeu, j'incarne Balloon Boy. A côté du titre, il y avait un petit ballon et un "8". Le nombre à ramasser de ballon à ramasser, sûrement. Je ramasse les sept ballons qu'il y avait sur la petite map. Encore une fois, une porte avec écrit "Exit" apparaît. Mais encore une fois, je ne la prend pas, et traverse le mur qui se trouvait à côté du dernier ballon que j'avais ramassé. Des petits ballons rouges, comme dans le jeu de Mangle, y était. Je vais sur tout les ballons. Une petite plateforme bleu se trouvait à la fin du chemin des ballons. Et tout au bout de cette plateforme, un enfant noir, les yeux fermés, pleurant, se trouvait là. Je me rapproche de lui. Le gâteau que j'avais ramassé à la fin du jeu de Mangle apparaît. L'enfant ouvre grand les yeux. Et l'écran devient noir et m'affiche les caméras.

"Nous couvrirons cela à plus en détails dans la session de demain."

Je m'interroge pendant quelques temps sur ces jeux. Que signifiait ceci ? Ces jeux voulaient-ils me retransmettre un message ? Comme "Sauve ces enfants de ces jeux" ? Trop de questions se posaient dans ma tête, et malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas les réponses.

"Souvenez-vous de sourire : vous êtes le visage de Freddy Fazbear Pizza."

Je laisse donc tomber et continue ma nuit. J'avais vite regardé mon téléphone, il affichait déjà deux heures du matin. J'étais étonné. Pour moi, j'avais à peine passé quinze minutes sur ces jeux. Mais j'allais pas me plaindre, hein ! Surtout qu'apparemment, cette animatronic qu'ils ont trouvé là, elle me poursuit.

o*O*o*O*o

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche ; il est six heures. Je sors de mon bureau, et passe devant les bornes d'arcades. Cette fois-ci, c'était celle de Bonnie qui était allumé. Je commence donc à le diriger. Je repars au couloir par lequel j'étais passé la nuit dernière. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quatre cupcakes de couleur noir. Je le note sur mon papier, suit le Freddy violet, me fait détruire par le mec en violet et part de l'attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonchour bande de patates ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de "Good Ending" ! L'histoire va un peu plus se développer dans celui ci ! ^^ (Enfin, je pense...?)  
**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **/-/**

J'arrive dans le bureau pour ma troisième nuit à mon job. J'avais fortement hésité à y aller, comme cette animatronic (Qui s'appelait apparemment Springtrap) me poursuivait et avait faillit me tuer. Mais en y pensant bien, c'est grâce à ce job que je gagnais ma vie, donc j'étais obligé.

Je m'assois et prends ma tablette avec les caméras, et aussi ma tablette pour reboot l'audio, les caméras et la ventilation. Car la nuit dernière ça avait bugué plus d'une dizaine de fois, c'est stressant ce truc.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche, et cette fois ci, aucun mot de la part de Phone Dude ; il avait mit directement la cassette. Je la laisse comme bruit de fond, et m'aide de mon papier pour trouver ces quatres cupcakes noirs. Mais comme la qualité de la caméra est vraiment très mauvaise, j'ai du mal à les voir.

 _"Uh, bonjour, bonjour. Uh, pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui, nous continuerons notre formation sur les techniques appropriées pour utiliser les costumes."_

Je trouve un premier cupcake à la caméra n°2, et je le touche. La caméra se brouille un millième de seconde, et quand l'écran redevient normal, le cupcake n'était plus là. J'essaye de ne pas me poser de questions à propos de ce phénomène bizarre, et continue ma "recherche aux cupcakes". Je trouve le deuxième à la caméra n°3, le troisième à la caméra n°4 et le dernier à la caméra n°6. Un jeu apparu.

 _"En utilisant une animatronic comme un costume, assurez-vous s'il vous plaît que les parties animatronics sont fermement compressées et attachées par les serrures à pompes (ressorts) situées à l'intérieur du costume."_

Le jeu s'appelait "Chica's Adventure". J'incarne Toy Chica. En haut à droite, il y avait un petit gâteau et juste à côté, un chiffre, "0". Il y avait peut-être des gâteaux à ramasser. J'avance dans la map. Mon but n'était pas vraiment de ramasser les gâteaux, mais de faire des glitchs. J'effectue un glitch que je ne saurais expliquer, et je me retrouve entre deux "murs". Je tombe ensuite dans une pièce avec une petite plateforme où se trouve l'enfant qui pleure, et pour rejoindre cette plateforme, il y avait des ballons, comme dans jeux d'hier. Je saute dessus, rejoins l'enfant et là, il ouvre grand les yeux. Comme hier. L'écran devient noir et je reviens sur les caméras.

 _"Cela peut prendre quelques moments pour placer votre tête et votre torse entre ses parties dans une position qui vous permette de bouger et de parler."_

Je vais sur la caméra n°9. Je voyais Springtrap en fond, mais je voyais un oeil blanc, et une tête arrondi. Elle était collé à la caméra. J'essaye d'examiner ça, mais la tête arrondi me sauta à la figure, avec un cri dégoutant. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et ressemblait fortement à Balloon Boy. Une hallucination, peut-être.

 _"Essayez de ne pas pousser ou appuyer sur n'importe quelle serrure à pompe à tout moment."_

Je retourne du coup sur les caméras mais la ventilation buguait. Je sens un léger pincement au cœur, ma respiration devient saccadée et j'ai du mal à laisser mes yeux ouverts. Je prends la tablette qui me sert à rebooter les trois choses importantes, et je vois qu'à côté de ventilation, il y a marqué "ERROR". Putain... Ce connard de... Balloon Boy Creepy je vais l'appeler, tiens.

 _"Ne respirez pas sur les serrures, car l'humidité peut les desserrer et les forcer à se relâcher."_

Je touche la ventilation et elle commence à rebooter. Pendant ce temps, je repars sur ma tablette avec les caméras, même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à respirer. Je me balade dessus pour essayer de repérer Springtrap. Il se trouvait à la caméra n°6. Oh bordel. Il était pas loin de moi. Je vais vite sur la caméra n°8, et fait un "Play audio" pour me sauver. Je soupire de soulagement, car il avait obéit au bruit.

 _"Dans le cas où des serrures à pompe lâche pendant que vous portez le costume, s'il vous plaît essayez de manœuvrer loin des zones peuplées avant de saigner, pour ne pas ruiner l'expérience des clients."_

Je continue à m'occuper de Springtrap sur ma tablette, quand je vois une ombre derrière la vitre. Elle boitait quand elle avançait. J'abaisse ma tablette pour regarder cette ombre de plus près. C'était Freddy, il avait la tête baissé, un micro à la main, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Je reprends ma tablette pour continuer à m'occuper de Springtrap comme si de rien n'était quand je vois Freddy s'abaisser. Je commence à sentir des sueurs froides. Et, comme je le pensais, il me saute au visage, avec le même cri dégoûtant que Balloon Boy Creepy.

 _"Comme toujours, si il y a une urgence, s'il vous plaît allez dans la pièce sûre désignée."_

Je recommence à avoir un pincement au cœur, à avoir du mal à respirer, et à garder mes yeux ouvert assez longtemps. Quand cette satané nuit aller se finir, nom de dieu ?! J'ai l'impression que depuis hier, survivre est devenu de plus en plus dur !

 _"Chaque emplacement est construit avec une pièce supplémentaire qui n'est pas incluse sur la disposition de la carte numérique programmée dans les animatronics et les caméras de surveillance."_

Je reboote la ventilation. Après qu'elle refonctionne correctement, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à respirer, mais rien de grave. Je continue à amadouer Springtrap avec mes "Hello", "Hi", "Ahahah !", tout en rebootant l'audio et la caméra. C'est à la fois chiant et flippant ce truc.

 _"Cette pièce est cachée aux clients, invisible pour les animatronics et est toujours hors de champ de vision des caméras."  
_

J'étais en train de rebooter l'audio quand j'entends cette phrase. Ca expliquait maintenant pas mal de choses avec ce jeu que je fais chaque matin, en partant de ce satané job ! (Je me demande toujours pourquoi je l'ai accepté, d'ailleurs...) Le Freddy violet que je suivais était le mec en violet, qui était un employé de la pizzeria, et comme j'incarne un animatronic, je ne peux pas rentrer dans la pièce où il m'emmène, et en profite pour ce changer et détruire les animatronics ! M'enfin, je vois pas le but de les détruire...

 _"Comme toujours, souvenez-vous de sourire ; vous êtes le visage de Freddy Fazbear Pizza."_

Mon téléphone vibre ; six heures du matin. Enfin ! Ça m'avait paru une éternité !

Je me lève donc, sors de mon bureau et repasse devant les bornes d'arcades. Cette fois-ci, c'était celle de Chica qui était allumée. Je commence à la diriger, et, comme à mon habitude, je vais dans ce fameux couloir qui me révèle des jeux. Cette fois-ci, il y avait une série de nombres marqué. C'était "395248". Je me demandais où j'allai insérer ces nombres, mais bon...

Je les note sur mon papier. Je suis ensuite le Freddy violet jusqu'à sa fameuse pièce, et me fais détruire par l'homme violet, le corps de Bonnie s'étend à côté de celui de Freddy et Chica. Des lignes blanches se rassemblent pour n'en former qu'une et ensuite la borne s'éteint. Je pars de l'attraction.

 **/-/**

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, haha !**

 **Je réponds à vos reviews sur Twitter ( TheBanaminBaka) ^^.**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes petites patates !**

 **Alors, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de "Good Ending" ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. Avec mes vacances en Bretagne, et ensuite j'étais plus occupée à jouer à Zelda... Donc voilà quoi x). Mais promis, à partir de ce chapitre, je tiendrais le rythme, c'est-à-dire un chapitre une semaine sur deux, et peut-être entre temps un OS écrit par mes soins.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'à un moment, l'histoire de Kevin enfant a été imaginé par moi ! Donc voilà, je préfère prévenir.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils sont la propriété de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **/-/**

J'insère la clé dans la grande porte du bâtiment qui se trouvait en face de moi, et dans lequel je travaillais ; le Fazbear Fright. Je rentre à l'intérieur, et me dirige vers mon office. Je me jette sur ma chaise un peu moisi (Normal, elle date de 1992, ils l'ont retrouvé dans le restaurant abandonné et décident que je m'en serve comme siège... Une vraie horreur, j'vous jure.) et je faillis la manquer de peu. Je fais un tour sur moi même pour m'amuser, et prends en main la tablette qui me servait à regarder les caméras. Je prends le gobelet qu'ils avaient laissé sur le bureau, et commence à siroter le soda. J'allais aller sur la caméra n°9 pour ainsi espionner SpringTrap, mais je vois sur le mur qui se trouvait à côté de mon bureau des briques un peu en surface, et elles avaient des numéros. Je m'approche. Je pris le papier qui se trouvait dans ma poche et jette un regard un coup aux chiffres sur mon papier et les briques. Je dois sûrement composer le numéro. J'allais appuyer sur le premier chiffre, quand mon téléphone commence à sonner. Je soupire, et décroche. Encore une fois, aucun mot de la part de Phone Dude, l'enregistrement de la cassette démarre tout de suite.

 _"Uh, allo ? Allo, allo ! Uh, il y a eu un léger changement de politique concernant l'utilisation des costumes."_

Encore une fois, je n'entendais l'appel que comme fond sonore. Je compose le numéro sur les briques en les enfonçant dans le mur. Quand je finis de composer le numéro, une petite musique douce et apaisante se fit entendre de ma tablette. Je me relève, la prend en main et voit un mini-jeu affiché. C'était une sorte de petite pièce, bien fermé, avec une estrade pour les animatronics (Qui semblaient être Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie, vu leurs aspects et leurs couleurs) et trois enfants tout de vert vêtu, en admiration devant les animatronics.

 _"Um, ne le faites pas. Après avoir appris à propos d'un incident malheureux à un emplacement du genre, impliquant l'échec de serrures à pompes multiples et simultanés, l'entreprise a considéré les costumes temporairement inaptes pour les employés."_

Je contrôle Golden Freddy. Je l'avance jusqu'à le faire tomber dans la petite foule, ce qui ne les a point affecté. J'essaye de rentrer dans l'estrade, et je la traverse normalement, comme si c'était normal. Je me retrouve en dehors de la petite pièce, et je suis collé à la sorte de mur. Je fais grimper l'ours doré jusqu'à la sorte de toit. Je traverse le "toit" et, arrivé au bout, je me laisse tomber.

 _"La sécurité est notre priorité absolue à Freddy Fazbear Pizza, c'est pourquoi les costumes classiques sont mis de côté à un emplacement approprié, puis serons regardé par notre technicien."_

Quand je passe à l'écran, c'était exactement la même scène, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas Golden Freddy. J'atterris sur le "toit", le traverse, et au bout, je me laisse tomber. Sauf que je ne traverse pas l'écran pour aller à une autre scène qui devait être encore la même. Je pouvais marcher sur le bord de l'écran. Je traverse alors deux écrans, encore une fois identiques, et au bout du troisième, où il y avait une porte marqué "Exit", je saute contre le mur où se trouve l'estrade. Je me retrouve au bord du toit. Mais je réfléchis longuement ; que pourrais-je faire comme glitch ? Je décide de sauter sur l'écran suivant, et je le réussis à merveille. Je marche sur le toit, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la moitié, et saute. Je remonte vers l'estrade et me retrouve collé à Golden Bonnie, tout en faisant des sortes de sauts étranges. Je réussis tout de même à le calmer, et je retombe dans la petite foule, et me colle au mur qui se trouve juste derrière le dernier enfant. Je le grimpe. Sur le toit, il continuait de faire des petits sauts, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas temps que ça. Je refais la même chose que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, je grimpe le mur où l'estrade était collé. Je traverse le toit, et me laisse diriger vers la droite de l'écran. Je tombe alors sur une pièce vide, sans rien ; juste un enfant qui pleure. Je m'approche de lui, et encore une fois, le gâteau apparut. L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux, l'écran devient noir, et je retourne sur les caméras.

 _"Jusqu'à ce que les remplacements arrive, vous devrez porter les costumes provisoires fournis."_

Il était déjà minuit et demi. J'étais étonné, je ne pensais pas avoir passé autant de temps sur ce mini jeu. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Je voulais d'abord réfléchir sur pourquoi je faisais ça, chercher des enfants morts, en ayant des marques de larmes sur leur corps, et leur donner un gâteau. Les sauver ? Ca ne servirait strictement à rien, ce ne sont que des jeux ! A moins que...

 _"Gardez à l'esprit qu'il a fallu les trouver très vite, donc les questions de convenance/pertinence devraient être évitées."_

Quand j'étais petit, dans le journal que mon père lisait tous les dimanches matins, un article suspect ; il parlait de la pizzeria et d'enfants disparus. Il parlait qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu dans le restaurant, et qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé les corps, mais le suspect avait été arrêté le lendemain du meurtre, et avait été condamné à mort. Il avait utilisé un costume d'animatronic pour les duper. J'avais eu énormément peur à cette époque, et je ne voulais plus retourner au restaurant. Jusqu'au jour où le restaurant avait fermé, et j'étais bien soulagé.

 _"Je répète, les costumes classiques ne doivent pas être touchés, activés ou portés."_

C'est peut être ça... Les âmes des enfants morts ont sûrement hantés les bornes d'arcades, pour nous faire découvrir leur "histoire", à partir de leurs animatronics préférés. Si ça tombe, ils hantent aussi leur animatronic favori... Tout serait un peu plus clair, maintenant.

 _"Cela étant dit, nous ne sommes plus responsables, faites comme vous souhaitez."_

Je continue donc ma nuit. Je me baladais sur les caméras à la recherche de SpringTrap, quand je tombe sur la caméra n°4. Je voyais une grande mâchoire quasi collé à l'écran, mais après cinq secondes que je sois tombé sur cette caméra, un bruit comme de radio rouillé, cassé, se fit entendre dans toute l'attraction. Le bruit était insupportable, et ça avait fait bugué l'audio, à ce que je voyais. Je prends donc mon autre tablette et commence à rebooter cette option. J'avais vu, en prenant la tablette qui me servait à rebooter, qu'une petite tête, qui ressemblait fort à un renard, se trouvait à travers la vitre qui me faisait face. Mais dès que l'audio avait fini de rebooter, il a subitement disparu. Cette animatronic ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à Mangle. Je vais l'appeler Mangle Creepy, du coup.

 _"Comme toujours, souvenez-vous de sourire ; vous êtes le visage de Freddy Fazbear Pizza."_

Phone Dude raccroche. Je continue donc ma nuit.

La nuit était beaucoup plus dur que celle d'hier ! SpringTrap venait de plus en plus vite vers l'office, et avec Ballon Boy Creepy qui revenait souvent sur les caméras, et ensuite il me saute au visage...

Après avoir rebooté la ventilation suite à un coup de Balloon Boy Creepy, je jette un léger coup d'œil à la porte de mon office. Il y avait Foxy, tout démembré, tout crasseux, qui se tenait devant moi. Je le regardais fixement, et il soutenait mon regard. Je sens des sueurs froides dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que ce Foxy Creepy me saute au visage avec le même bruit de dégoût que les autres. Ma respiration devient saccadée, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et je sens mon cœur se pincer. Des lumières rouges qui déclenchent en même temps un bruit d'alarme résonne dans l'office, et c'est insupportable. Je fais du plus vite que je peux pour stopper ça.

Après cet événement, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone ; il affichait quatre heures et quart du matin. J'avais bientôt fini cette nuit de malheur !

Je fais toujours la même chose avec SpringTrap : l'attirer dès qu'il part de son endroit de départ. Et rebooter le plus souvent que je peux l'audio et la caméra, pour ne pas me faire avoir.

Je me balade sur les caméras ; j'avais perdu SpringTrap de vu et il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Je tombe sur une caméra des bornes d'arcades, et ce que je vois sur l'écran me surprend beaucoup. Je vois une sorte de Chica totalement dégoûtante qui me fixait. J'enlève vite cette caméra de mes yeux et soudain, cette même Chica me saute à la figure avec le même bruit de dégoût dont j'ai l'habitude maintenant. J'avais violemment sursauté, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

Après avoir rebooté la ventilation, je continue tranquillement ma nuit, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche de mon jean pour m'indiquer qu'il était six heures du matin, et donc la fin de ma nuit. Comme d'habitude, je passe devant les bornes d'arcades, et cette fois-ci, c'était celle de Foxy qui était allumée.

Je commence à diriger le petit renard pirate, très adoré chez les enfants à l'époque. Je passe dans le couloir habituel, et cette fois-ci, je vois une sorte de Toy Bonnie, mais tout noir. J'essaye de le dessiner sur mon papier, et je demande bien à quoi cela allait servir. Je suis le Freddy violet, me fait détruire par Purple Guy et le jeu s'arrête.

J'y pensais ; vu que j'ai joué tous les animatronics, demain, aucune borne ne sera allumée, non ? Ou alors le jeu reprendra à zéro ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je verrais bien demain.

N'empêche, aujourd'hui, je vais beaucoup penser à cette rumeur d'enfants morts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucouuuuuuuu !**

 **On se retrouve pour le cinquième et dernier chapitre de "Good Ending" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est là où on vous apprendrez la plus grande partie de l'histoire des mini-jeux... Enfin je pense.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **/-/**

Je rentre dans le grand bâtiment dans lequel je travaille. Je rentre dans mon office, et m'assois tranquillement sur ma chaise. Je prends une gorgée du soda qui se trouvait à côté des tablettes, et prend celle avec les caméras. Je sens soudainement une présence à côté de moi. Je tourne mon regard vers la droite, et voit un petit lapin, je crois que c'était Toy Bonnie. Il ressemblait fort aux modèles de BB, Freddy, Foxy et Mangle... Il me regardait. J'approche doucement ma main de lui, et le touche du bout de mes doigts. Il disparaît alors et je ressens un drôle de frisson qui me parcourt tout le corps. Une petite musique toute douce, qui ressemblait à une berceuse, se fit entendre sur ma tablette. Au départ, je me laissais emporter par cette petite musique reposante, quand Phone Dude appela. Je soupire longuement, et finis par décrocher. Comme d'habitude, il passe tout de suite l'enregistrement de la cassette vidéo.

 _"Hello ? Hello ? Um, ceci est juste un rappel de politique de l'entreprise concernant la pièce de sûreté."_

Je reprends la tablette en main, et commence le mini-jeu. J'incarnai un Bonnie. Il avait une drôle de façon pour se déplacer, il faisait des sortes de saltos sur lui même... Et avec les graphismes de ce mini-jeu, ça rendait ça vraiment... Dégueulasse.

 _"La pièce de sûreté est réservée pour de l'équipement et/ou d'autres propriétés n'étant pas actuellement utilisés et est un emplacement de sécurité pour les employés seulement."_

Je me trouvais dans le stage du mini-jeu d'hier, c'est-à-dire celui avec Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie. Il y avait en haut à droite du mini-jeu, une porte avec marqué "Exit", mais bien sur, je ne la prends pas, haha. Je remarque alors qu'en haut à gauche il y a une sorte de bouton. Je le touche, limite le frôle, et un autre stage apparaît : celui de Mangle. Il était beaucoup trop petit, je ne pouvais faire aucun glitch, je décide alors de retoucher le bouton et cette fois-ci il m'emmène au stage de Balloon Boy. C'était exactement le même auquel j'avais joué auparavant. Jee refais alors le même glitch que j'avais fait ce jour-ci, mais au lieu de traverser un autre écran de couleur rouge, noir et blanc, je pouvais "marcher" sur le bord de l'écran. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger, alors je touche le bouton une nouvelle fois, et je me téléporte à une pièce toute violette, avec un enfant au dehors de l'écran. J'étais tombé pile sur l'enfant, alors le gâteau apparu immédiatement, et après ça, l'écran revient sur les caméras.

 _"Ceci n'est pas une pièce de pause et ne doit pas être considérée comme un endroit pour se cacher et/ou se rassembler - et dans aucune circonstance un client ne devrait être amené à cette pièce et être en dehors du circuit des spectacles du restaurant."_

Je vais à la caméra n°3, et décide de toucher un peu partout sur les dessins collés aux murs, quand soudain, en touchant un dessin qui semblait être de la marionnette, un mini-jeu apparu.

 _"La direction a aussi été mis au courant que le modèle d'animatronic Bonnie à ressort a été clairement déplacé."_

C'était une petite fête entre enfants. Il y avait des ballons accrochés au plafond, des énormes gâteaux étaient posés sur les tables, et il semblait que c'était une fête masquée, vu que les enfants portaient des masques d'animaux. Il y avait un enfant à l'écart. Il portait le masque de la marionnette. Je le fais avancer dans la petite salle, jusqu'à trouver au bout une scène en noir et blanc. Quatre enfants avec les masques des mascottes de la pizzeria regardait une table, et derrière celle-ci se trouvait un enfant qui pleure. Je m'approche doucement de la table, et dépose le gâteau. L'enfant ouvre grand les yeux et se retrouve avec un masque de Golden Freddy. C'est alors que les corps disparaissent et les masques des enfants tombent lentement sur le sol. Les ballons s'envolent. L'écran devient noir, et je retombe sur les caméras.

 _"Nous voudrions rappeler aux employés que ce costume n'est pas sûr et ne devrait être porté en aucune circonstance. Merci et souvenez-vous de sourire ; vous êtes le visage de Freddy Fazbear Pizza."_

Je continue donc ma nuit, il était déjà une heure du matin. Le temps passe drôlement vite, dis donc...

Je regarde à ma gauche et voit Foxy se dresser devant moi. Il me sauta au visage, toujours avec son bruit de dégoût. Je reboote vite fait la ventilation, et retourne sur les caméras. SpringTrap se trouvait sur la n°10, alors je patiente silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la caméra se brouille pour indiquer que SpringTrap s'en va. Je fais donc un "Play Audio" pour le ramener à la caméra, et ainsi ne pas le perdre de vue et l'empêcher de m'approcher.

Et la nuit se passa tout du long comme ça, malgré l'audio qui bugait assez vite, SpringTrap qui avançait plus vite que la normale, et des petites apparitions de Balloon Boy, Foxy et Mangle.

A la fin de ma nuit, je passe, évidemment, devant les bornes d'arcades. Cette fois-ci, elles étaient toutes allumées. Je me place devant une borne au hasard, et je jouais... Un enfant qui pleure. Je commence à le déplacer, sans passer par les couloirs que j'empruntais en jouant les animatronics. Je me dirige directement vers la salle où les mascottes n'arrivaient pas à entrer. Mais lui, il arrivait...

En entrant dedans, je voyais quatre enfants à l'entrée. Ils semblaient regarder l'homme en violet, qui semblait affolé en voyant les enfants. Je bouge le mien et le fait avancer vers lui. Il s'enfuit. Je me dirige encore une fois vers lui. Il fuit. Je recommence. Il fuit encore, mais cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers le costume d'un Bonnie jaune (Donc Golden Bonnie je pense), et l'enfila. Il riait, jusqu'à ce que du sang sorte du costume. Il s'écroula lentement sur le sol, et les enfants semblaient comme... Satisfait.

Après le décès de l'homme en violet, quatre masques d'animatronics s'affichèrent sur les écrans. Au dessus, il y avait écrit "The end". C'est alors que des sortes de fumées sortirent des consoles. Elles s'approchèrent de moi et me prirent dans mes bras, même si cela était impossible vu que la fumée me traversait. J'entendis alors celle qui ressemblait à une fille me murmurer "Merci beaucoup, monsieur...". Et ces fumées s'enfuirent vers le ciel.

Je réfléchis à tout ça. Ces enfants étaient morts. Et quand cette homme violet était mort, ils étaient comme satisfait. Alors...

L'homme en violet était sûrement celui qui les avait tué. Et donc, ils avaient hantés les bornes d'arcades afin de retransmettre leur histoire aux gens qui y joueraient.

Vous pouvez reposer en paix, maintenant, les enfants. Je crois que j'ai compris.


End file.
